Winter Rain
by LunaxGenesis
Summary: A two-shot of an oc of mine and sephy-kun. Please enjoy and review it o0w0o
1. Winter Rain

**Winter Rain**

**Chapter 1**

**Rated M for language. **

** Sorry this isn't all that great.**

**Review and lemme know whacha thought okays?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luna escaped from her cell in Shinra labs. Hojo tested on her, implanting Jenova cells in her body. She is the second person to not reject those cells, she had become like the greatest SOLDIER, Sephiroth.<p>

That was at least 2 years ago; about the time a newcomer named Zackary Fair had joined. Luna now resides in a hidden cave hiding from Shinra…but that safety wouldn't last long.

The snow white haired girl was bundled up in a ball as she slept, not noticing the 3 visitors that had stumbled upon her hideout. The raven, Zack, had nearly tripped over a tree root, but noticed right before his foot when under an opening in the root. "Be careful young one" A man in red whispered. "Never know what is in a cave…" Genesis, the man in red, paused as he saw the girl. He swore he saw her before but couldn't place it; he walked up next to her and noticed the animal ears. _Well that is a strange thing to see. _He had thought while gaping at the young girl. She had turned on her side and opened her eyes slowly to see boots in front of her, that instant she jumped up and positioned herself to having her fist in the air. "Why are you here!" the snow-capped girl snapped.

Sephiroth looked up to see the short girl and trotted almost a run to the girl pushing Genesis outta the way. "You, what is your name!" His voice demanded, grabbing the girl by her neck before she could swing. When she didn't answer Sephiroth had pressed the tiny neck in his big powerful hand. "Answer me!" The General Shouted.

Luna struggled to speak but managed to get out "Why…Should…I…Tell…You?" before she fainted. Sephiroth tossed the small limp body over his shoulder and walked out of the cave, the other two men following not knowing what to say to the General.

The girl had awoken the next morning wrapped in a familiar thick blanket, she wanted to run but didn't know if HE would come out of nowhere blocking her only exit, instead of running she pushed the cover off and curled up as the crisp winter air stripped her of her warmth. The man in red who was now in black sweatpants had walked up to her and stroked one of her ears causing her to jump ten feet in the air. "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" She squealed.

Genesis chuckled, "Didn't mean to scare you Lil' one, just wanted to know 'bout these ears…" he stroked her left ear and watched it as it pulled back with each of his touches. The girl stood up her long white hair moving swiftly behind her. "Why am I with SOLDIER? How did you find me and most importantly KEEP THE DAMNED THING OFF OF ME… could of fucking killed me!" She stamped her small foot on the ground. The auburn man just watched as she threw a fit. "I do not have to explain anything to the likes of you." He glared. Turing her head up and making a HHMMMPPP! Noise as The Silvered man walked in, raising an eye brow to her act. "Now I'm sure your Luna" The words just rolled out his mouth like an angel had spoken. Wide-eyed Luna turned and growled. "How the FUCK do you know my name?" Sephiroth appeared in front of her in 2 seconds flat and frowned. "Do you not remember 2 years ago? Before you had got tested on? All off the night we spent together?" His hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. She winced from the larger man's touch afraid he'd break her limb off. "All I remember is breaking out of that cage and running from the Turks and SOLDIER, fighting for my life…and if we spent _many _night together then why did you attack me?" she rubbed her neck where he had gripped. "I wanted to know if it was really you…" he played with her ears. "Did he do this to you?" She pulled away and tried to run but Genesis grabbed her shirt. "She can go…we can't make her stay if she doesn't want to." She looked back at the man and cocked her hair to the right her hair covering her face. "You're not gunna stop me?" The General shook his head 'no' "I have no right to…" she walked to the taller man and looked into his mako filled eyes. "Why are you sad to see me leave? As far as I can remember I don't know you…" her words had made his heart skip a beat and he almost collapsed. "I'm sad to see you go…because you were once mine …and mine alone…I am not here to take you away as far as I knew we were only to check out that cave for fiends…instead we found you." The silver haired man grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Her face was flushed and all at once all her memories of 2 years ago came flooding into her head. Her white hair swished behind her as she jumped into the Generals arms and kissed him firmly on his lips. The General flushed and responded to her kiss. "What was that for?" he pulled away.

"I remember now is all and I couldn't resist not being in your arms!" she blushed deeper and the General stroked her hair softly as Genesis gaped at what just happened, his mind in a haze….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sorry this is so short but i have been having really bad writers block T^T Luna ish sorry

* * *

><p>The Sliver haired General picked up his little pet and carried her to his bedroom laying her down on his massive bed softly, Crawling up on top of her and leaving butterfly kisses up and down her neck. She let a moan escape her mouth. The silver haired General softly grabbed the girl's breast, kissing her passionately, moaning in her lips.<p>

She wrapped her hand up in the General's long silver hair and tugged as he grabbed her breast harder and slipped his hand into her panties rubbing her clit. Pulling his hair harder she pulled him closer, his erect member rubbing against her thigh. "You want this?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded "Yes please!" He then stripped her of her clothing, bringing his head in between her legs, licking her slowly. She gasps putting a hand on his head. He shoved his tongue into her sweet pussy. "Nyaaaa! Sephy-Kun!" His tongue explored the sweetness and the girl tugged his long, thick hair.

Sephiroth slipped his tongue out of her. She whimpered softly, watching him gently stroke his massive member. He then slowly enters his member into her, Luna making a muted squeak. Sephiroth pulls out then slams his member into her earning a moan from the tiny girl. He pounds faster bringing his body closer to hers. She nips at his neck and twists her fingers deeper into his hair. He keeps pounding into her making Luna moan louder and louder. She curled her toes having that familiar feeling in her tummy…she was close to her climax. Sephiroth groaned and bit on her neck hard, Luna pulled on his hair again and whispered in his ear "I'm gunna cum!"

The silver-haired General pounded harder and harder biting her neck. The girl threw her head back and came violently. "AAAHHHHHH!" With several more thrusts he had joined her bliss. He slipped out of her after they had both came down from orgasmic high. The General pulled his lover close to him, kissing her forehead, and falling asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>THE END…<strong>


	3. Epilogue

**Winter Rain: Epilogue**

**My Friend told me I should make an extra chapter making Sephy-kun act all love-struck and bitch to her about Genesis. lol she also told I should make Genesis get distracted by a laser pointer. **

**Oh! Again I am sorry bout the shortness.**

**Please forgive me.(Most was done In school X3)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Luna awoke from her and Sephiroth's "reunion" she noticed that her lover wasn't in bed, she got up, walked out the door, and saw the silver in the kitchen. "Mornin' Seph!" She said wrapping her arms around his waist.<p>

"Good morning my wittle foxx" the General smiled. Luna smiled and wagged her tail. At that time Genesis had walked into the kitchen and started to nuzzle Luna's tail. Sephiroth pulled the red off of her tail causing her to wince. "Luna do you see this? This is what I've had to deal with for the past two years that you have been gone!" The red pouted. "This creature has been the only one to satisfy my sexual frustration…this DRAMA QUEEN! Why did you leave? I could have kept you hidden. But nooooooooooooo you had to go and disappear, oh how I've missed you!" Luna watched as the silver pulled on her ear and flailing his other arm up and down shaking the red. "But Sephy! I…I…I…I thought you loved me!" The red cried.

The General shook his head, his sliver locks swishing around him. "Now do you see what I've been dealing with? And yes Genesis, I love you but this sweet little foxx has taken my heart and has never let go. I do not think I would have been able to give you my full love…I tried but I simply couldn't stop loving my dear Luna." Sephiroth said while releasing her ear. She nyaaaaed~ rubbing her ear with her hand. The General had also released his grip on the red's shirt making him plop on his ass causing him to make a humph noise. The head looked up at the two lovebirds that now were in a passionate kiss. He stuck out his tongue. "Blaaaaa~"

The red noticed a small red speck on the wall. While watching the light it had moved, Genesis following. "Gunna get you ligggggghhhhttttooooo" He chimed. He had followed it all the way into the long hallway. The red head was unaware of the puppy that was controlling the light, which was ready to pounce on the red leather wearer. Genesis wiggled his hips back and forth as he was gunna hop on the light. Before he could move the raven coloured pup crash landed on the red. "Ahhh! Zack what the fuck do you think you're doi…" he was cut off by the puppy's lips pressing against his own.

The red had tried to push the younger SOLDIER off of him, but the more he tried the more the younger one resisted. "Mmmmmfffffhhh!" The red muffled into the kiss. Zack stopped kissing him. "Why won't you kiss me back?" he pouted, giving the red his famous "puppy look". "Well I…I well I…I…I don't think I like you like that…I am truly sorry." The pup pouted even more. "Oh please don't pout…" Zack started to tear up. "Fine." Genesis couldn't resist that "Just gotten beaten up look". The young SOLDIER planted his lips upon the Red's, this time the red lightly kissed back. The young pup forced his tongue between the other's lips. Genesis squirmed, the raven pinned him down harder. "No leaving." He demanded. Continuing to kiss the red underneath him. "Zack…" He moaned into the kiss, feeling himself getting hard. "Yummy I see your getting excited." The pup smiled pressing his own hardness against Genesis'. The red blushed and tried to get away again. "Didn't I tell you no leaving?" The raven questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>The End…for real this time! I will let you minds wander on what Zack does to poor Genesis…or I might make a story who knows. If I get any reviews letting me know if I should then I'll think about it. Maybe –grins evily- lol <strong>

** o0w0o - Looks cute no?  
><strong>


End file.
